Inhale Fire, Exhale Desire
by Aviici
Summary: Draco swears up and down, backwards and forwards, that he's been cursed and enlists the help of expert curse breaker, Harry Potter, to release the curse that has his heart thumping rapidly, his body feverish and his stomach filled with butterflies. Meanwhile, Harry begins to see a whole new side of his ex-enemy that makes him start having fluttery feelings of his own.


**Title:** Inhale Fire, Exhale Desire

**Summary: ** Draco swears up and down, backwards and forwards, that he's been cursed and enlists the help of expert curse breaker, Harry Potter, to release the curse that has his heart thumping rapidly, his body feverish and his stomach filled with butterflies. Meanwhile, Harry begins to see a whole new side of his ex-enemy that makes him start having fluttery feelings of his own.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Astoria/Draco. Ron/Hermione (past)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warnings: **b!Draco. pining!Harry. jealous!Harry. oblivious!Draco. strong language. UST. slash. fluff. OOC.

**Author's Note: **New story, guys! This will be updated most likely every two weeks. Considering the length of each chapter, I think that is a reasonable update schedule.

**1**

_like me, he was imperfect_

* * *

Harry was exhausted but satisfied that his last job had gone successful, he had been in Egypt for the past month, the longest he had stayed in one place since he had left the wizarding world five years ago.

It had felt almost liberating when he left the magical world, he felt more independent for it and he was quite proud of the name that he had made for himself. Even the Goblins were furious with him for taking most of the jobs from them.

Here he was just Harry Potter, the curse breaker not the boy-who-lived-for-another-day or any other hyphenated ridiculous title that people had come up for him. His scar meant nothing to the people he worked for. But he was happy, happier than he ever was in the magic world. He would admit, though, that he missed his friends, immensely, and he would need to visit them soon in the near future.

But for now, he just wanted to sink into a hot bath and loosen his sore, cramped muscles. He sighed as the cool breeze of the inside of the hotel he was staying at hit his face and walked up to the desk so he could collect his mail.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter," The Egyptian woman greeted, smiling at him. "You received two more request today, sir. There is food already waiting for you upstairs." She turned to pick up two letters and handed them to him.

"Thanks, Milan, you're a lifesaver." Harry said with a small smile. He pocketed the letters; he would read them later when he didn't feel like dirt and heat.

Milan smiled at him, warmly, "Thank you, sir, I hope you continue to enjoy your stay here." She bowed at him and no matter how much Harry tried he could never get her to use his name or act less formal. "Also, you have received three letters from admirers."

Harry groaned, this was another occurrence during his jobs especially if it were for women. They somehow would become infatuated with him and stalk him; it was both disturbing and annoying. "Oh, Milan, I told you to burn those if you get them."

Milan chuckled, "I merely thought you would be interested in who sent them to you, sir." She leaned forward and whispered, "They may be your soul mate." She slipped the three letters over the counter and Harry felt nauseated at the amount of colorful hearts that one particular letter had.

"They're not," Harry said, flatly, pocketing the letters inside of his knapsack. He would enjoy watching them burn in his fireplace. "I'm not good in this whole love thing so, I prefer to just be single."

"Well, you are handsome, some would say exotic." She laughed when he gave her a disbelieving look. "That's what I've heard from the maid, at least."

"Well, that's good to know; who to avoid I mean." Harry smirked as she shook her head.

"You deserve love you know," Milan said, gently, "Even if you don't believe it yourself."

"I really never had luck with love," Harry admitted with a bitter grin. "I was doomed to be alone."

Milan chuckled, fixing the keys on the rack as she listened to him. "I highly doubt that, sir, everyone has a special someone." She looked over at him and winked. :"Even you."

Harry still felt weird when it came to love, he thought he had it with Ginny but it was never meant to be it seemed. "How is Mokuu?" He asked, changing the subject.

Mokuu was Milan's five year old son who was constantly ill and with her small pay, she could barely keep food on the table and pay for the medical expenses for Mokuu. She bowed her head, her eyes clouding with sadness.

"He's been quite ill as of late, I've tried helping him with herbs and teas but they don't do a thing. I'm afraid if he doesn't get treatment soon, he will…" She stopped herself before she could voice her morbid thoughts, covering her mouth to suppress a small sob.

Harry smiled at her sadly as he reached into his knapsack and pulled out a small pouch, she looked at him in astonishment as he placed it into her hands and her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. "Mr Potter, I—"

"Don't," He raised a hand, straightening up with a yawn. "Don't say a word. I'm quite tired, actually, so I'll be going up now."

"B-But I can't possibly take—" She paused, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes filled with bewilderment and shock.

"Think of it as a tip, Milan, you deserve it." He replied, warmly, closing her hand firmly around the pouch. Milan had been really nice to him this past month and he had met Mokuu a few times; an energetic, bright kid. Harry didn't have it in him to watch the mother who clearly adored her child suffer any longer especially if he could help. "Really, you do."

"O-Of course, sir," She whispered as she felt the gold pieces heavy and real in her hands. This was far too much; this could feed them for at least two years and give Mokuu his treatment for the same length of time as well. She watched the kind and compassionate man walk away with tears in her eyes, speechless that someone could help her in such a way. "Thank you...Harry."

It was so soft spoken that she was sure the wind had drifted her words away and they were left unheard. It seemed Harry didn't hear her until he entered the elevator and turned to her with a wide grin on his face. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

Harry didn't know what was better; the cool air wafting in the room or the bath he had just taken, both were equally pleasant and enjoyable. He sat heavily, in only sweatpants, on the couch, lifting his legs over the arm of the furniture as his eyes drifted to the small coffee table where two pieces of parchments laid.

"Oh, right," Harry said, sitting up with a tired sigh. "Requests." He leaned over to pick the two letters and opened the first one which was a simple curse removal on a bracelet a jealous ex had given a woman. After writing a quick reply that he would be in South America in the morning, he sent it off with a flick of his wand.

One of the perks of traveling was that he had learned different spells from different magical communities. He had found one particular useful one in the States which sent any object to any person, no matter the distance.

It was useful and efficient; he found he used it quite a lot to send letters to Ron and Hermione as well as small gifts.

He turned to the next letters and opened it, yawning as he read through it. His mouth gaped open, his sleepy, drooping eyes widening as the short sentence sank in.

"No way." Harry breathed, sitting back on the sofa heavily. His eyes wide as he stared at the letter, his heart thudded loudly almost as loud as the blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't believe it.

"Malfoy?" He whispered in disbelief, reading the neat cursive writing once again to make sure he had it right. "Malfoy wants me to help him? What the hell?" Sure, there was no animosity or hate between them, anymore, but they both had left their relationship in a rather awkward stage after Harry saved him from life in Azkaban.

He never thought Malfoy of all people would find him, let alone request his services. He moved a lot, leaving a location after a few days, Egypt had been the longest he had stayed in one spot in a while. He was near impossible to find and after Hermione had vowed to find him after only three years of letters, she had given up telling him that his magical signatures was all over the place when she had tried to locate him.

He bit his lip in contemplation, he usually never denied a request no matter how crazy—and some had been crazy, like that one time with the toaster and lingerie—but this was Malfoy, if he was still a prick than Harry wasn't sure how he could handle him—let alone work for him.

But that obsession he had developed for the blond since sixth year reared its ugly head to life at the thought of the blond and he knew he couldn't stay away. Malfoy was...Malfoy; Harry would always want to know what he was up to.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," He shook his head in amazement as he wrote a small note on the back of the parchment, flicking his wand and watched it as it disappeared. He stared at the spot for a moment, not entirely sure what he was getting into but he couldn't deny his curiosity.

"I'm really going back. Shit, I'm screwed." He could already imagine the riot that was waiting for him back home but he suppose this would be a good thing; he did miss Ron and Hermione dearly.

He shook his head, getting up and headed to his room to pack. He would miss Milan and Mokuu and would probably visit them in the future but he couldn't help feel excitement bubbling inside him as he packed his clothes.

* * *

Two days later, Harry was looking up at a two story home that was definitely not Malfoy manor. He looked down at the small note that Malfoy had sent back to him with an address. He had immediately assumed it was the Malfoy's manor but it wasn't and he was grateful for it.

The manor had too many horrible memories for Harry, he was captured there and it walls would always seem cold and gloomy. It was a horrible experience and he never wanted to see that manor again.

This house, however, looked warm and inviting; with its brown and cream colors, blending seamlessly and perfectly with each other. It had a large front yard with lush green grass, a garden bed and...was that a peacock?

Harry could only gasp as he passed the young peacock, ruffling its feathers before expanding his tail feather in a beautiful display of shining green and blue. He shook his head in amusement, only Malfoy would be pompous enough to have a freaking peacock as a pet.

This place seemed too homely, so unlike Malfoy's cold and demeaning personality. What the hell had he missed these past five years? He was almost hesitant to knock on the door, almost afraid to see what Malfoy had become if his home was any indication.

Nonetheless, he kept on his professional look and knocked on the door. He blinked when there was a crash and a loud curse before there was sounds of footsteps—running?—before the door was flung open.

Harry blinked; he had never seen Malfoy...like this. His hair was not gelled but soft and silky, bangs flipping to one side while the rest of his hair fell past his shoulder and held in place with a rubber band, his eyes were stormy and grey, not as cold as he remembered but...he didn't even know. He wore a black shirt that had "keep calm, I'm a wizard." written on it and black sweat pants.

Harry thought pigs were going to fall from the sky because Malfoy was wearing muggle clothes and was fucking gorgeous. Two things he thought he would never associate with the blond; Malfoy was sharp and pointy and hated anything related to muggles.

So, he felt he was justified to just stare at the blond with his mouth wide open for a full minute so he could process this information.

Say something He berated himself, he must've looked like a giant idiot as he stood, gaping at the blond. Say something, you tool!

"You have a peacock on your lawn." He managed to choke out and he cursed himself for his idiocy, of course, Malfoy knew that.

Malfoy gave him an amused look before he looked past him. "You mean Sage?"

Harry snorted at that, calming down as he got used to Malfoy's presence. "You named your peacock Sage? You do know that's a condiment, right?" Harry almost had a heart attack when Malfoy's cheek reddened.

What. The. Hell.

"It's a long story," He muttered before he took a step aside to let Harry enter. "I'm sure you'll hear it by the end of your visit."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, distracted by his thoughts. As he entered, he took everything in; it was as warm looking as the outside; beautifully decorated with an almost chocolate brown color mixed with a lighter brown, the furniture looked modern and new, as well. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Malfoy said, beaming with pride. "I did it all, I'm an interior designer."

"I didn't coin you to take a modest job such as that." Harry commented.

Malfoy shrugged, "It's more of the satisfaction rather than the pay. I have plenty of money in Gringotts to last me several centuries so money isn't an issue."

Harry looked surprised at that, he hadn't coined Malfoy for something like that-maybe, a political leader or CEO of something but smiled, nonetheless, "That's great that you think that way, Malfoy."

"Well, I had to do something after I was practically exiled out of the wizarding world." Malfoy said his voice bitter. "And I was banned from magic use for a year so I took that time to settle into the muggle world."

Harry made a noise of sympathy, bowing his head, "I'm sorry, if I had stayed they wouldn't had—"

Malfoy cut him off with a chuckle, shaking his head, "You really are something, you don't have to carry everyone's burden, Harry—can I call you Harry? Good."

Harry could only stare at the blond in disbelief.

"You know you're harder to find than I thought." Malfoy went on, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "Typical scar head."

Harry gave him a surprised look, "You looked for me?"

"Well, yeah, for this type of job I needed the best and you're the best." Malfoy shrugged. "Finding you was like finding Waldo."

Harry could only stare in horror as the world exploded and broke into hell because Malfoy just mentioned something muggle without an insult attached at the end.

Malfoy gave him a smirk once he caught glimpse of Harry's facial expression, "I've been expanding my mind. I work with them and I find they aren't half bad…most of them, at least."

"Wow, Malfoy, I don't know what to say." Harry was baffled at the change of attitude with Malfoy and he found that it was a much better side of the blond.

"Draco, you can call me Draco." Draco said as he pulled on the hem of his shirt and dragged him inside before slamming the door shut and effectively blocking Harry's only way of escape. "We are going to be working together so might as well." He shot him another smirk.

"You've changed," Harry blurted out and Draco merely laughed. It threw Harry out of his comfort zone, he had expected Draco to be patronizing and demanding but he was amicable and light-hearted. "You've changed a lot."

"How so?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow. "Because I don't sneer at everything that moves or demean everyone or bully muggle-"

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry muttered, suddenly wishing he hadn't said a thing.

"I haven't changed much; I'm still fierce, snarky, awesome and a spoiled brat." Draco said, lightly, leading him to the living room.

"What was your point again?"

"But I'm now able to do what I want to do without my father constantly judging me or shoving his ideals down my throat. I can laugh and smile without receiving a lecture and, fuck, it feels good."

"It was just surprising," Harry said he was happy for Draco. The blond wasn't so bad when there wasn't a sneer on his face and a retort on his tongue. Harry could see them becoming good friends if this were truly how Draco was. "That's all."

"Yeah, well, a lot of us changed after the war, Harry." Draco said with a smirk. "I had my demons destroyed by a certain saviour and for the first time in my life, I could truly be myself."

Harry nodded; it was true they all had changed. "Yeah, you're right."

"So, can we get to business now?" Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Fine."

"Okay, so, there are some agreements we have to go through: do you agree to not take any other jobs while working for me?" Draco said, his tone taking on a more professional one.

"Really, Draco, that isn't—" Draco gave him a hard stare and Harry knew then that no matter if Draco had changed or not, he still wasn't someone to trifle with. "Y-yeah, I agree."

Harry looked surprised when magic wrapped and settled onto his very core at his agreement. "Binding magic, really, Draco?!" He glared at the man who merely smirked.

Draco tapped his temple as he grinned smugly, "I'm still a Slytherin, Harry."

Draco hadn't changed at all.

Harry sighed in defeat. "You haven't changed one bit." Even with a simple curse breaker job, Draco had to make it formal and annoying. "Do you bind all the people you hire to yourself?"

"Now, the second thing," Draco went on, as if he didn't hear Harry. "Do you agree that you will do this job to the fullest of your abilities?"

"Of course."

"And finally, do you agree that while you are working on this assignment that you will stay here in my home?"

"What? Why?!" He was hoping this would take two days tops, and even if it took longer he could stay at a hotel or one of the homes he had in Britain.

"Just in case something happens in the night...for curse breaking purposes, of course," Draco smiled at him reassuringly but it only made Harry's skin crawl. "Free house and food, how can you turn that down, Potter?"

"Fine." Harry groaned.

"Great!" Draco said, brightly, as the final magic engulfed them binding them to the verbal contract. "Now, will you start or do you need some time?"

"Yeah—" He cleared his throat. "Yeah, the sooner the better so d'you know what kind of curse we're dealing with?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

Harry frowned, "Well, where is it so I can take a look at it." He stood up, ready to get this over with and look for his next job.

Draco didn't get up but merely placed his on the left side of his chest and Harry's stomach dropped. "My heart."

Harry sank back down on the couch in shock, "W-what?"

"My heart is cursed, Potter."

"Your heart?" Harry repeated, faintly.

"Yes, Harry." Draco said, annoyed.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" He growled, standing back up as he got over his initial shock. "I'm a curse breaker, don't mock me!"

"I'm not!" He placed his palms up toward Harry, trying to placate him. "Listen, my heart has been acting strange. I went to healers, I've drank countless of potions and I even went to a bloody muggle healer but nothing! They all said nothing was wrong with me so I just know it's some advanced curse someone has put on me."

"Why haven't you done anything about it?" Harry asked, warily.

"Trust me; if I had a solution all by myself I wouldn't have called you." Draco said, disgruntled.

"What do you want me to do; I'm rubbish with shit like this." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Fix me." Draco demanded with a growl.

"Draco, you're not listening—"

"Fix me!" His demand was louder this time and Harry wince.

"I can't—"

"Fix me, dammit!"

Harry sank back down on the couch. "Alright, shit, alright—" he tapped his finger against his chin; Draco looked fine but Harry couldn't go on appearances alone. "How do you feel? Does it feel funny or somethin'?"

"There's always a sharp pain, like constantly and my heart always feel like it's being squeezed, " Draco explained with a grimace. "It's always beating rapidly and I always feel so goddamn warm and my stomach have this stupid fluttery feeling like there's butterflies or something in it!" He made a noise of frustration and distress.

Harry gave Draco a dumbfounded look, those weren't signs of any advanced curse he had ever encountered before and he was truly stumped. He never heard of a heart eating curse—but what did butterflies have to do with—

Oh.

Harry bit his lip, trying to hide his smile as it finally dawned on him on what Draco's 'curse' was. He shook his head in amazement at Draco's distressed look, "You really don't know, don't you?"

Draco looked up at him in confusion, titling his head to the side. "What are you talking about? Do you know what curse this is?"

Harry let out a chuckle, amused beyond belief. "Yeah, it's the curse of love. Nasty little curses that."

Draco gave him a blank look, "What are you on about?"

Harry shook his head and let out another amused chuckle causing Draco to growl in annoyance, "Isn't it obvious?" He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "You're in love, Draco."

He found this beyond amusing and he couldn't help but let out a grin at Draco's dumbfounded look at his answer. This was good, this was very good. Not only had Draco mistaken being in love with a curse but he could leave earlier than expected since this job had nothing to do with curses.

"Oh, please, Potter, wipe that shit eating grin off your face already." Draco snapped after a few moments of silence as Harry relished the deep frown that had formed on his face. "You're spouting nonsense."

"Nope, I'm not." Harry said, chuckling as he leaned back against the couch. "Wow, and I thought I was bad."

"You mean I—" Draco's eyes widened as he realized Harry was completely serious. "No, it has to be a curse…what the fuck—in love?!"

"Christ, Malfoy, the signs are all there," Harry leaned forward. "How can you not tell that you're in love?"

"Because I'm not!" Draco growled out, glaring at him. "I've never felt love for anyone."

"Maybe, you have and haven't realized it," Harry suggested with a shrug. "I mean how many actual girls can put up with your prissy ass?"

Draco glared at him as he leaned back, "I only associate myself with three women; Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode." He widened his eyes in realization. "Maybe, one of them put a love curse on me!"

Harry gave him a deadpanned look, "Seriously?"

"It could be possible," Draco snapped in his defense.

"Look, I don't really care either way," Harry stood up and stretched. "Good luck figuring out who you love between the three."

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco asked, sternly. "You are still under my services and your job isn't finished."

Harry gaped at him, "Are you serious? This wasn't even a real job! This was a waste of my time that's what this was; I'm not some bellboy you can summon whenever you need assistance."

"But you are the saviour of the world who can't resist helping those in need," Draco said, batting his eyelashes.

"I don't see anyone here in dire need of help here." Harry scoffed.

"Uh, do I need to wave a bat signal here?" Draco asked, waving his hands in the air. "Hi, I'm in dire need of help so you beckon when I call."

"This is insane" Harry muttered, sighing. "And it's 'I'm at your beck and call'."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm your client, Potter, and I have a cursed bloody heart so you better fix it or so help me I'll fix you," Draco said in a low, warning tone.

"Oh, that is so convincing me right now." Harry said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You can fix your own bleeding heart just don't stain the carpets."

"I need not remind you, Potter, which you agreed with magic to a contract," Draco said, "You agreed to fix this problem to your fullest abilities. You've identified the problem, now, you fix it!"

"Have you gone mad?" Harry hissed out.

"Yes, mad with power." Draco snarled back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're bloody evil."

"And you wear glasses, are we stating the obvious here?" Draco asked, innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"Argh!" Harry let out a sound of frustration, rubbing his hair fiercely; only Draco could get him so riled up.

"I've already hired you." Draco reminded him with a light tone. "The magic binds me to you until you complete your assignment."

"I'm a curse-breaker, not a bloody love guru!" Harry growled, glaring at the blond who glared back.

"The contract." Draco reminded him, blithely, and Harry felt rage bubble inside his veins.

"Fuck the contract, Draco!"

"If I could I would," Draco replied, crossing his arms. "But I can't so I shan't."

Harry gave him a look of disbelief as if Draco had grown a spare limb, "Who are you?" He threw his hands in the air in defeat. "I don't even know anymore!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being an emotionally stunted man," Draco said with a huff. "My father never hugged me as a child."

"Yes, well, I lived in a fucking cupboard for eleven years but you don't see me getting hard on for contracts and being oblivious to love." Harry shouted.

Draco whistled in mock sympathy, "You've had it rough, haven't you? You're all broken inside...would you like a hug?" Harry palmed his face; he was quickly losing control of the conversation.

"Draco, focus!"

"I am focused," Draco sighed, wiping the grin off his face. "Okay, how about I undo my last request and do a new one, I'm hiring you as my love assistant."

"This has gone from surreal to horrifying in a ridiculously short amount of time," Harry whispered with wide eyes. "There's no way I'm agreeing to that."

"Potter, this isn't a request it's an order." Draco said with a steely voice.

"That's definitely not going to make me listen to you," Harry said, loudly. "I knew this whole visit would be a waste of time and it has been…I shouldn't have come." He turned and began to walk away from Draco.

"Harry, wait," Harry paused when he heard the blond's soft voice. "I'm not good at these things...my father has made me an emotional wreck and I can't just…" Harry hated the way his heart twisted as Draco broke off with a quivering sigh.

"Shit, I can't believe I'm doing this," He had too much of a soft heart and he would curse that downfall of his until his dying breath. He let out a sigh and turned to meet Draco's gray eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll work for you as your…" He shuddered and spat out the disturbing words, "love assistant."

Draco's smug smile was blinding.

* * *

"Love assistant?" Ron busted out into laughter, slamming the palm of his hand on the table loudly causing a few people to turn and glare at him in the dimly lit pub. "Oh, mate, I'm sorry I have to break it to you but you've just been played."

"Shit, I know." Harry sighed in defeat, cradling the alcoholic beverage close to his chest. "Fucking Malfoy bringing me out of my hiding for shit like this."

Ron snorted, throwing his head back to let out another laugh. Harry took that time to look at his best friend that he hadn't seen in five years, he had grown at least another two inches in height and his red hair had become wavy and shoulder-length mimicking Charlie's lock in length and freckles by the dozen still marred his face.

Harry felt a pang in his chest, looking at him now made him realize how much he had missed his best friend.

"Well, I gotta hand it to Malfoy," Ron began after a moment of laughter. "You would've never showed your mug around here if it wasn't for him, your obsession with the bloke still runs deep, eh?"

Harry shrugged, he didn't know what it was about Draco that made him accept the job; if it was obsession or something else he truly had no clue. All he knew was that Draco Malfoy fascinated him, had fascinated him since he had first met the man.

"How's Hermione doing? I'm planning to visit her after this." He said, instead, pushing away both his reason for not visiting more often and his obsession with Draco out of the conversation. "You two still together?"

Ron snorted into his mug, "As if. We've been on and off for like...five years, yeah?" He sighed, suddenly sobering up. "I think this is it though."

"How do you figure?" Harry asked, quietly, he always felt like he was walking on eggshells when it came to his best friend's relationship; they were the exact opposites and frequently butted heads which left Harry in the middle of their spats.

"She took her stuff this time mate," Ron lifted saddened blue eyes to meet Harry's gaze. "She took her books, Harry."

Harry whistled in sympathy, patting Ron's arm. He knew that Hermione was serious if she moved her books out of the flat as well. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"Shit, am I doomed to be alone?" Ron asked miserably. "I can't connect with any girl."

Harry shrugged before he said, "Maybe, you're looking in the wrong places."

Ron blinked at him, slowly. "What?"

Harry gave him a casual shrug before he took a sip from his mug, "I dunno, maybe, you're...gay?" He cringed at the blank look he received from the red head. "I mean, you've tried Lavender and Hermione but they seem to end badly, maybe, you're gay...or bi."

"Gay?" Ron said, slowly, as if the word was foreign to him. "Gay…" He contemplated the word as if it held all of the meaning of life.

"I mean it's only a suggestion-"

"How would I know if I was gay!?" Ron asked him with a panicked voice.

"I don't know...have sex with a guy, I guess?" Harry suggested with a shrug.

"Sex...with a guy…" Ron took a moment to really consider it. He turned to Harry with solemn eyes. "I need you to have sex with me, Harry."

"What?!" Harry squeaked almost falling out of his seat, "No way!"

Ron seemed to deflate at that and his cheeks turned crimson, "Right, sorry, that I…"

"No, its fine...I mean, you aren't a bad looking bloke." Harry offered.

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself." Ron replied, awkwardly. "I would bang you in a minute."

"Oh, I'd totally bang you, Ron." Harry assured him, sincerely. He could completely understand if an outsider took his words the wrong way.

"But you're my best friend and all."

"Yeah."

"Right."

They sat in awkward silence after that, avoiding each other's gazes and at lost for words. Harry became lost in his own thoughts; he couldn't help but think about his own standstill in romance. He had never shown interest in another girl since Ginny and he wondered if it was that his job didn't allow him to pursue a relationship or that his interest had changed.

Could he possibly be—

"So, did you see those Harpies play last night? Hawthorne was wicked!" Ron said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "You'd think his neck would break at that type of speed."

Harry smiled at him, shaking his head. Nothing ever changed with Ron. "Yeah, mate, that match was insane."

And just like that, they were fine.

* * *

Somehow, he had managed to bring Ron home without splinching himself before he followed the direction Ron had given him to Hermione's flat. He knocked on the door softly, hoping not to wake her if she was already asleep—it was already early morning.

There was a soft shuffling of feet before the door opened to a half-asleep Hermione. Harry couldn't help but look, wide eyed, at his best friend. She no longer had long, bushy hair but it was cut to a short pixie style, accentuating her face and brown eyes. She wore polka dotted shorts and a white t-shirt.

"H-Harry?" She asked, she squinted at him before her eyes widened at who was standing at her doorstep. "Harry!" She cried out, throwing herself at him and he quickly caught her and chuckled.

"Hey, Hermione, how've you been?" He said, softly as she tightened her grip on him.

"It's really you," She pulled back and looked him over. "Oh, I thought I would never see you again. I've missed you so much, you idiot!" She smacked him on his arm.

"First, ow," He groaned, rubbing his sore arm. "Secondly, I missed you too, now, are we gonna just stand out here or what?"

"Oh, of course," She said, quickly pulling him into the flat before closing the door. She led him to the small living room and pushed him to seat on the couch. "Now, am I going to drag it out of you or are you willing to tell me why you're here in Britain…" She paused before she added, "At my flat."

"I wanted to see you," He said, simply.

"Harry." Hermione gave him a flat look and he sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'm working for Malfoy for a little while that's why I'm here," Harry mumbled.

Hermione blinked at him before she said, "Just one second...Malfoy? What does Malfoy want with you?"

"Crazy, I know but it's true," He leaned back against the couch. "I'm his "love assistant" and yes, it is as ridiculous as it sounds."

"I have no idea what you're on about so, please, begin at the beginning," Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

"Well, he tracked me down and sent me a request two days ago. I came today and met up with him and, merlin, he's so different." Harry shook his head in amazement, it still surprised him how much Draco change, how much everyone changed.

"How different?" She sat next to him, leaning in closely.

"He wears muggle clothes and he's relaxed and happy," He stared at her wide eyed. "When have you ever seen Malfoy happy?"

"Never," She was grinning by the time he asked the question. "Wow, this is—wow, I have nothing to say. I would have to see it to believe. But how is his attitude?"

"He still makes me want to drink a bottle of poison," Harry grinned at her. "But I don't think that will ever change and I wouldn't want it to, it'd be too weird."

Hermione made a noise, "Aw, I wish I can see him like that. Maybe, he'll be less of a prick and more of a human being."

"Well, you can come over sometimes, I mean I'm staying over at his house while I do this job, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," He paused, "Who am I kidding its Malfoy. Of course, he'll mind but come, anyways, annoying him is always entertaining."

"Speaking of that, what is this about a job?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

Harry groaned, hiding his face from view. "Don't remind me, it's not even a real curse breaking job so I'm considering it as a side job. Y'know Draco is in love and he doesn't even know who he's in love with or that he's in love? He thinks it's a curse."

She gave him a baffled look, "Uh…what?"

"Exactly," Harry nodded, "So, it doesn't sound insane to me alone. But apparently, he's hired me to basically play matchmaker for him." Harry groaned again. "Like I'm the right person to deal with this shit."

Hermione laughed at that and smiled at him, "I'm really glad that I got to see you. I missed you, Harry."

"I missed you too, Hermione" Harry grinned at her, "I guess I'll be seeing more of you, now, since I'll be here for a while. Now, then, how are you and Ron?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry," She shoved him playfully. "I know you already know that Ron and I broke up."

"I didn't want to seem extra nosy at two in the morning." Harry said, smirking. "But if you insist…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, "Well, it wasn't working for us. The things he wanted didn't align with what I wanted and I am just grateful that we both realized that before we became more serious."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that it didn't work out," Harry said, softly. "Will you be okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," She waved away his concerns. "I need to figure out what I want, anyways, and this is the perfect time."

"Right." Harry nodded.

"Hey," She said, softly. "How about you?"

"What about me?" He snapped back at her.

"Your love life...I mean you're back in England...you and Ginny…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Ginny and I see things differently," Harry said his lips thin. "It's not going to work out, I thought I liked the idea of that...vanilla type relationship but...I think I need something more exciting and unpredictable."

"Are you going to be a slut, Harry J Potter?" Hermione said with a mock sternness. "If you are…"

"I'm not," Harry rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh, "Jeez, you have the craziest ideas."

"My mind tends to wander." Hermione offered with a smile.

* * *

"You cut your hair," Harry noted to Draco as soon as he entered the kitchen the next morning. His hair was stylishly cut with bangs in the front and Harry grudgingly admitted that it looked sexy on the blond. "When the hell did you have time to cut your hair?"

"This morning, I woke up at eight," Draco replied with a shrug. He cracked an egg and watched as it fell into the sizzling pan. "I came back an hour ago and now, I'm making you breakfast."

"Is it poisoned?"

"Do you want it to be poisoned?" Draco snapped back. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee. It's just weird you're being so…" Harry struggled to find a word just as his stomach growled.

"Nice?" Draco supplied, as he levitated a steaming mug of coffee and placed it in front of him. "Consider it a thank you for accepting the job and we should try to get along, we'll be working together and living in the same house."

"I guess." Harry said warily as Draco moved to him and placed a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes in front of him. "I'm actually surprised you're not using magic."

Draco shrugged, "I've found that if it isn't necessary then it's much better not to use magic. It makes you a lazy turd."

"I see." He really didn't see, he thought magic was the best thing that has happened to him.

Harry tried not to stare as Draco closed the stove and moved to sit from across him with his own plate of breakfast. Harry picked up his fork and tentatively tried the eggs. "Wow, this is actually good."

Draco snorted at that, "Of course it's good, I made it." He bit into his toast with a smug smile.

Harry didn't say anything, much more preferring to devour the food that was in front of him. He hadn't known Draco was such a good cook. "This is really good, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Potter." Draco said before he pulled up a black bag from under the table and pulled out what looked like various designs.

"What is that?" Harry asked, nodding towards the papers.

"Oh, just blueprints for my next job." Draco mumbled.

Harry nodded as he continued to eat in silence. It wasn't awkward but a comfortable and peaceful silence that made Harry feel at ease.

"I think it's Astoria," Draco broke the silence with that small statement and Harry raised his eyes to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Astoria," Draco said it more slowly this time, as if talking to a child. "She's the most likely person to curse me."

"It's not a curse Draco." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Then, I'll humor you and say it's love." Draco said with a smirk.

"Duly noted," Harry said, slowly, as he took a sip of his coffee. "You say it like you don't believe it."

"I don't," Draco said his head back down staring at the blueprints. "Love is rubbish."

"And, yet, here we are," Harry said, his hands rose. "You don't really mean that."

"I do," Draco looked up at him. "I highly doubt I'm in love, I still think this is a curse."

"There is no curse that give your symptoms, Malfoy," Harry began with a sigh.

"That is purely your opinion, Potter."

"You don't trust me?" Harry asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I don't trust myself," Draco clarified, "I'm emotionally retarded, remember?"

"Right, I almost forgot." Harry snorted. "Well, you're supposed to feel tingly and happy inside when you're in love."

"Really?" Draco drawled, jotting something down on his papers. "How odd."

"Yes, it's a peculiar feeling." Harry agreed with a grin, taking another sip.

"Have you ever been in love, Harry?" Draco finally tore his gaze from his work to look at him with interest. "You don't have to answer." He added when Harry seemed a bit reluctant to answer.

"I thought I was," His thoughts instantly went to Ginny, "But I found that love isn't supposed to be lackluster and dull, I was delusional with what I believed to be love."

"Well, at least you pinpointed who you love," Draco said, "I have the symptoms but no recipient."

"It's not a disease, Draco," Harry said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Love is supposed to be voluntary and passionate."

"It might as well be, because I'm sick of it." Draco said as he stood. "I got to run, see you later, Ry."

Harry waved at him as he apparated and he was suddenly left alone in the house.

"Wait…" Harry wondered aloud, "Did he just call me 'Ry'?" He shook his head in bafflement as he stood up and walked out of the room. "This has entered a whole new level of weird."

* * *

"You have now entered a whole new level of weird," Ron said as soon as he stepped through the Floo. Harry sighed as he stepped back and watched as he dusted off his robes, he had flooed him this morning after he realized that he was alone and bored.

It was now lunch time and Ron was on break and so was—

"Sorry," Harry said with grimace as the fireplace flared up again. "I had to."

Ron's face was a mixture of panic and horror as Hermione stepped out the fireplace and paused when she spotted Ron. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, this is awkward," Harry commented, cheerfully, clapping his hands together as he spun around on his heel and began walking out. "I'll be in the living room."

"Harry, wait!" He could hear them call out as he sat on the couch and tried hard not to smile as they pushed each other out of the way to get through the doorway. "Very mature guys."

"And you're one to talk?" Ron retorted with a huff as he sat on the couch heavily.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him.

"At work," Harry said, "He won't be back until this evening."

"So, you bring us together." Hermione asked with a disapproving glare.

Harry shrugged with a grin, "I've been trapped in this house all day long, entertain me."

Hermione sighed, "Well, I certainly didn't miss this when you were gone."

"Can we talk about how Draco wants me to facilitate his love life?" Harry went on as if Hermione didn't say a word. "I mean, he won't take no for an answer and I seriously want to go back to work."

"It does sound ridiculous, are you sure he's not faking it?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on her chin.

"I don't think so, it's just...it seems a bit far-fetched, yeah?" Harry mused, "Like he's planning something bigger."

"Or he's just really oblivious to these kinds of things." Hermione suggested.

"I suppose."

"No, no, let's talk about how you and Malfoy are friends, now," Ron said, chuckling. "I find that the most entertaining."

"We aren't friends," Harry argued, shifting in his seat. "Just living under the same roof and amicable."

"But, of course." Hermione agreed, indulgently.

"Well, I personally think you should just go back to curse breaking and forget this whole Malfoy thing ever happened," Ron advised, "The whole universe is against it." He added, knowingly.

"The whole universe?" Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, the whole universe condemns me for working for Draco."

"Well, I personally don't think you're the adequate choice to match anyone," Hermione began. "But neither is Ron so if you can help him then...I suppose."

"Harry, you're a curse breaker," Ron said, forcefully. "Not some personal assistant for Malfoy and his girlfriend."

"Harry," He turned to look at Hermione. "Draco has an emotional range of a teaspoon so if you can help him flourish then work for him. It isn't a lifetime commitment or something."

"But it's Malfoy, Harry; he will try to make it a lifetime commitment even if you don't want it to be." Ron retorted as he glared at Hermione.

"Wait, wait," Harry held up his hands. "Are we still talking about Malfoy? Or is this just an argument between the two of you."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, I'm sorry but," She turned to Ron. "Ron, you're a downright ass and you don't know what you want and I am clearly happy that I don't have to deal with your emotional shit anymore. Because clearly you have issues."

There was a moment of complete and utter silence as Harry looked between his friends in surprise and bit his lip. "Yeah, this is definitely awkward."

* * *

"Was a Weasley here?" Draco asked, scrunching up his nose, as soon as he sauntered into the living room where Harry sat. "Cause I smell a Weasley."

"Wow that would be impressive if I didn't know you had a notification spell on your fireplace." Harry said, monotonously.

"Oh, you're good." Draco said, smirking.

"So, I've been told." Harry drawled. "So, this is it. Am I supposed to be your prisoner for the rest of my life or something?"

"Of course not, this was just a day to relax and get comfortable. Now, tomorrow will begin your real job."

"This really isn't a profession."

"I would like for you to become acquainted with Astoria," Draco went on. "So, you find out what she likes and such."

"So, you want me to stalk her." Harry intoned, unimpressed.

"Follow, Harry, follow." Draco said, lightly.

"Listen, Draco, I'm all for helping a bloke out when in need but this is just ridiculous," Harry said, shaking his head. "You want me to play matchmaker, is that it?"

"Not per se," Draco hummed in thought. "Think of you as an advisor."

"Oh, the titles just keep getting grander." Harry said, sarcastically. "Do you even like Astoria or are you assuming?"

"Astoria can be nasty," Draco said, leaning back. "But she's been in love with for a very long time, I wouldn't put it past her to cast a curse on me."

"Maybe, you're just in love with her."

"Maybe, you can shut your big, fat mouth."

"I can totally feel the love." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Word." Draco agreed, nodding.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Harry snorted in laughter.

"Focus, Potter," Draco snapped, "I'm just saying Astoria is the most reasonable to curse me. I mean who else could there be," Draco scrunched up his nose. "Pansy?"

"It could be worse," Harry said, mockingly "It could be Millicent."

"Oh, god, no, I would tear my heart out," Draco shuddered before he began laughing, casting a side glance at Harry, "You aren't half bad, Potter."

Harry let out a small smile, "You're pretty decent yourself, Malfoy."


End file.
